


髒

by CX9521



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Lee Minho|Lee Know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX9521/pseuds/CX9521
Relationships: Lee Minho|Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 16





	髒

李旻浩拽著黃鉉辰的右腿向下拉扯時，黃鉉辰還不明白發生了什麼。他本來是靠著床板塌坐著的姿勢，但李旻浩把他一下拽倒了。他的頭砸在床墊上，發出很響的“哐噹”一聲，整個人砸得頭暈目眩。  
李旻浩從進門開始就垮著一張冷臉，他眼角很尖、眼尾上挑，睥睨黃鉉辰的時候滿是侵略性和攻擊性。  
……壓迫感，空氣中好像一瞬間硝煙彌漫。  
黃鉉辰的右小腿被搭上了李旻浩的左肩，在他意識重新清醒前，李旻浩已經完成了單手解開兩人褲腰的行動。整個過程天衣無縫，流暢得好像事前排練過一樣。  
實際上黃鉉辰是害怕李旻浩的，因為是兄長，李旻浩從開始就有著壓倒性的勝利。年齡的級差讓黃鉉辰不敢多有逾越，即使是現在被哥哥用力曳拽後疼痛失重，他也不敢對著兄長大喊大叫說哥哥你弄疼我了之類的話。於是他小心翼翼地看向欺身壓在自己上方的兄長，雖然不知道自己到底有沒有做錯事，但語氣中還是染上了一絲絲心虛：“……旻浩哥，怎麽了？”“我們鉉辰啊，”李旻浩一下子彎下腰來佔據了黃鉉辰的所有視線，這個動作迫使他用力折腰抬高臀部，以空出空間上提那只落在李旻浩肩上的腳。“我們鉉辰不知道自己做錯了什麽嗎？”  
很痛。折腰的動作並不能維持太久，黃鉉辰的腰間很快就開始痠痛起來，他沒能答上李旻浩的問題，因為思緒已經被“好痛”兩個字佔滿了。最後他只是抽著氣道歉：“旻浩哥對不起……”  
當下李旻浩明顯不吃這一套。他用力啃上黃鉉辰的鎖骨、撕咬著他的乳頭。每一下都很重，像螞蟻啃食般疼痛。明天應該會青了。  
“我們鉉辰啊，為什麼總是學不乖呢？”李旻浩左膝盖落在黃鉉辰的腰側，右膝蓋頂著黃鉉辰的性器，這個姿勢像是在囚禁，讓黃鉉辰動彈不得。“腿不要掉下來，否則我會懲罰你。”李旻浩一邊把黃鉉辰的雙手拉過頭頂，另一邊則有規律地套弄著黃鉉辰的性器。“不要鬆開哦。”他漫不經心的補上一句。黃鉉辰只好用腳努力夠著兄長的斜方肌，腳背用力到變成弓形。  
他完全不知道發生了什麼，更不知道事情為什麼會進展成這樣。  
這個姿勢害得黃鉉辰要最大限度地繃住每一塊肌肉，他覺得現在的自己像一條溺水的魚，馬上就要窒息了。  
插入性的行為來得很突然，李旻浩每一下都很用力、插得很深。他空出一隻手到黃鉉辰的乳首周圍打轉，觸碰到乳頭時懲罰性的下碾。黃鉉辰哭了，斷斷續續的抽噎，還伴著打嗝。長時間猛烈連續的進攻讓他滿頭大汗，只知道張著嘴喘氣卻說不出一個完整的句子。“……哥、哥哥嗝……哥哥對不……起”他不知道自己為什麼要道歉，他只是想要抽離，好及時從這場懲罰性的情事中脫離開來。“別哭了，不要哭，”李旻浩用手指玩著他的舌頭，“你還不知道自己做錯了什麽呀。”“哥哥……嗝……哥哥……對、嗝對不起……嗝……”“要哥哥告訴你嗎？”李旻浩注視著黃鉉辰失焦的眼神，自顧自地把話說完，“我的貓不應該和別人撒嬌來著。”  
“那麽、作為懲罰，鉉辰給哥哥的'對不起'後面，每一句再加一個'喵'怎麽樣？”  
“哥哥、嗝……對不起喵……我下一次會乖的……”  
“嗯？好像不太對呢。”  
“오、오빠……對不起喵……鉉辰會乖的喵……”  
“原諒你了。”


End file.
